Just A Fool
by CinderWitt
Summary: One-Shot won by Cheshire15! Bella is a curvy senior in high school who is just determined to finish so she can move on to bigger and better things. Alice, Bella's best friend, is always by her side. Alice's brother, Edward, is starting to get on Bella's nerves with all his bullying. How will he react to his newfound attraction when she finally has the nerve to stand up to him?


**Hello!**

 **This is a one-shot, written because of a review contest held for my story Peter Pan (check it out if you get the chance!) won by Cheshire15!**

 **Her idea?**

Can you do a one shot with bella being a curvy bella (but not the focus of the plot) and ed being alices bro, her bff. With some light angst, maybe a high drama moment like a stalker/ injury/ accident where she is in jeopardy and it causes him to see the light either in terms of his feelings or getting over being stubborn or changing his perception of something. Leave it up to you in terms of plot device. I do love it when he is her reformed bully or contrastly, her so love the angst where everyone gets to understand how their actions had consequences for the others and both learn from it. Just ask for HEA for bella and ed and no cheating. Timeframes, time periods and how they get there and what not up to you. Thank you! Cant wait.

 **Let's see if I was able to get it into words!**

 **Just a Fool**

The bell rang, interrupting the quiet study time I had for my last period. Glancing up, students began to move from their library chairs, shuffling papers and textbooks into their school bags. Feeling a sigh escape my parted lips, I began to do the same, hoping to avoid the librarian that often kicked me out. It was a common practice of mine to study during lunch and avoid people in general, no matter how much my four friends begged me to eat with them. Shoving the granola bar wrapper into a side pocket of my bag, I made my way through the maze of library books, stepping outside the quiet room and into a bustling hall of students and teachers.

I walked quickly, hoping to avoid-

My foot caught the edge of something, sending me and my bag of papers flying to the floor. I hit the linoleum with a _thud_ , pain racking my arms from the pressure of my fall. After shaking my brown hair from my eyes, I turned, finding a retreating figure that made me scorn.

"Sorry! You should watch where you're going!" Lauren called. She had already begun turning around when her current boyfriend of the week, Edward, glanced at me.

Edward had been my best friend when were freshman. When he tried out for the football team, he began to get the attention of other girls, and had abandoned me to be the most popular guy in school.

I pursed my lips. "Bitch."

My word was too quiet for Lauren to hear, although I swear Edward chuckled before he turned around to follow Lauren. Draping an arm over her shoulder, he continued forward, ignoring anything around him. Turning my body so I could place myself in a sitting position, I glanced around the hallway, noting my bag nearly five feet away. Lucky for me, I had zipped it closed before I left the library, so everything remained inside the main pocket.

"Bells, what are you doing on the floor?" I looked up to see a small pixie making her way towards me, concern contorting her features. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Aly. Your brother's blonde of the week tripped me," I scoffed, taking her small hand so I could stand.

Alice quickly pulled me to my feet before delicately prancing to the other side of the hallway and grabbing my bag from beneath the feet of the incoming freshman students. She made her way back, her once worried face now showing hot rage.

"I'm going to hurt him for this!" she stated, the anger clear in her tone.

I merely shook my head. "Don't play his game, Aly. It's fine. Lauren tripped me- not him. Plus, I'm fine. Just a little sore," I attempted to reassure her.

Alice huffed. "Oh, I'm going to make him sore. He needs to stop treating you like this, even if Lauren is the abusive one," she reprimanded to no one in particular.

Placing the bag in my hands, she began to walk forward. Alice had been my best friend since middle school. She had told me from the second she saw me that we would be friends "forever", as she often put it. Sometimes I looked back and missed the way things used to be- me spending the night nearly every day during the summer, Edward and Alice at my side. Feeling a sigh pass my lips, I shrugged the memories away.

"Alice, stop. You're just fueling the fire. He'll get over it one day," I responded, brushing the dirt from my clothes before following quickly behind her.

Alice rolled her grey eyes towards the ceiling. "Get over it my ass. He's been bullying you since our freshman year when you turned him down for the homecoming dance."

I felt my shoulders pull into a shrug. "For one, I don't like dances, and for two, he asked me _before_ he asked Tanya, and when she accepted, I guess he didn't want me as a date anymore."

Alice sighed heavily, adjusting the strap of her bag on her shoulder. I could practically see the gears grinding in her head, contemplating whether or not she should let the situation at hand go. Finally, she said, "C'mon, it's the end of the day. He can find his own ride home."

I followed Alice past the lockers and towards the front of the school. Her graceful, petite figure made it easy for her to skip around and between students. Elegantly crafted black spikes bounced atop her head, and the designer clothes she adorned hugged her small curves tightly. She was the complete opposite of my tall, curvy figure. Alice constantly attempted (in fact, I'm sure at this point it was a daily reminder of hers) to tell me that my curves, dull brown hair and even more dull brown eyes were outstandingly beautiful, though I usually shrugged her off. I wasn't large by any means, although I had a curvy body, which most high school girls didn't grow into until our senior year. In turn, my... situation made many of the popular girls angry with me.

I found my reflection in the glass window of the hallway, and quickly looked away. I definitely didn't think I as ugly, though I was never sure where Alice got her over-exaggerated compliments from. Although she had nearly replaced every item of clothing I owned (with my reluctance), for school I still often adorned baggy sweatshirts and blue jeans. She tried to dress me up every morning she picked me up, although I didn't always participate willingly, which made it difficult for her.

I followed Alice through the front doors of the school building and out towards the parking lot. Edward was leaning against Alice's yellow Porsche, the infamous crooked smile he always adorned tugging at the corner of his lips. Lauren was still tucked beneath his arm, causing Alice to let out a squeak of anger.

"If he thinks I'm giving that tramp a ride home-"

"Alice, hush- they'll hear you," I attempted, although Lauren's head shot up anyways.

Her face contorted in an ugly stare. "Excuse me?" she demanded. " _What_ did you just call me?"

Alice stopped before her car, key chain in hand. She placed her finger upon her chin as though she were thinking deeply about the situation before her. "Hm… I think I called you a… what was that? Oh, right: _a tramp_."

Lauren scorned, causing Edward to laugh, although he covered it easily by coughing into his hand.

"Eddie, control your sister!"

Edward's face became hard and he removed his arm from her shoulders. "Lauren, please don't call me that."

Lauren emitted a sigh, rolling her blue eyes. "Can you please just tell her to stop calling me names?"

Alice interrupted quickly, not allowing Edward to respond, "I'll stop call you names when you stop tripping Bella. Capiche?"

"Alice, Bella can't walk two feet without tripping," Edward intervened.

Blood boiled to my cheeks- I was an extremely unstable person by nature and could not walk across a flat surface without finding something to fall over. Edward had discovered this when we were young, although in those days he was attempting to not let me hurt myself.

"Alice, can we just go?" I questioned hastily, my voice quiet. Drama was the last thing I wanted to be involved in right now, and being as close to Edward as I was currently was, was beginning to make me uncomfortable.

Lauren laughed, the sound resembling more of a shriek, "Wow, she does speak!"

Alice merely pushed past them and unlocked the car, quickly opening her door. Edward began to grab the handle to the other door, but Alice had locked the car faster than he could react.

"What the hell, Alice? Let me in!" Edward stated definitely.

Alice shook her head. "You can walk, Edward. I'm sick of you guys treating Bella as poorly as you do. She's not your play toy- she's a person. She used to be your best friend."

"That was a long time ago," Edward huffed, his face hard.

Alice opened her mouth to continue, although the pressure in my chest had become enough. Edward had been bullying me for years, and I believed was finally ready to handle it. With graduation close around the corner, and having already been accepted into a college of my choice, I had nothing to lose.

"Alice, I can handle myself, but I appreciate you trying," I began.

Alice immediately stared at me, a black eyebrow quirked as though she wasn't sure what to expect. Well, I had to admit, I wasn't sure what to expect from myself, either.

My gaze found Edward's, the emerald color of his irises catching me off guard. "Edward, yes, we were best friends, and yes, it was a long time ago. So get the hell over it, and let me move on with my life. I don't need a constant reminder of the guy you used to be. As for you Lauren- what the hell have I ever done to you? Back the hell off and check your attitude- you're acting like a middle school child who just got told she's not allowed to go to a carnival. Grow up."

The fire in my eyes must have surprised the two of them, because Lauren stepped back. Edward remained silent, simply staring at me, although he was clearly taken aback by my outburst. I had always remained quiet during their taunting, so it made it easy for them to push my buttons.

"I don't need this right now," he began, pushing Lauren forward. "C'mon, Lauren. We can get a ride with Emmett."

As he turned to retreat, I made my way towards the yellow car before me. I tugged on the handle, but it remained locked.

"Aly, can you let me in the car please?"

My eyes found her own gray ones, wide with surprise. Her jaw was slack, her mouth dropped open. Her keys remained in her hands, untouched as she blinked.

"How…-", she began.

I raised a single dark eyebrow. "You push the little button on the right of that thing in your hand. Try it. It will let me in."

"Drop the sarcasm, Bells. That was… that was amazing!" Alice's face cracked, her smile prominent.

I felt the corner of my lips tug into a smile. "You think? You don't think it was too much?"

"Hell no!"

Alice retreated into the car, unlocking it for me to get in. The entire ride back to the Cullen house was filled with laughter about the look on her brother's face, and how Lauren didn't know how to respond when a victim stood up to her bullying. Alice drove quickly, and although I was used to it, I felt my hands clench around the seatbelt as the car lurched around corners. It had been a long time since I had laughed so animatedly, which in turn, made Alice quite happy. When she directed the car down her long winding driveway, I spoke up.

"Why are we at your house?" I questioned.

Her petite shoulders pulled into a shrug. "Thought we could hang out tonight. Is that okay?" she questioned.

I nodded. "Sure. Just us? You usually like to go out on Fridays."

Alice shook her head, a sheepish look crossing her features as she parked the car against the edge of the driveway. I opened my door, my ballet enveloped feet falling into the lush, although wet, green grass of the Cullen's lawn.

"Uh, I kind of invited Rose, her brother, and her boyfriend," Alice commented.

I felt my face drop. "Oh" was all I could muster.

Alice made her way gracefully up the path, taking the steps two at a time until she reached the large, white front door. Jiggling the handle for a moment, she noted that the door was open and pushed it forward. I followed quietly, cautious about how to approach the next conversation.

"Aly, I'm not good with other people. Especially kids from Forks High, of all places. The only other person I talk to is Angela, and that's just because I had a group project with her," I finally voiced.

Alice turned around, closing the door behind me. Concern swam in the depths of her gray eyes; I knew Alice wanted me to be happy, and I knew friendship was a part of that. I was just so damn shy, I had a hard time speaking to people when anyone is around.

"Bells, they really do like you. I know you're not a big fan of other people, well, mostly popular people, but they're really nice! And we can hang out, and play games and stuff. No going out, no alcohol. Okay?" Alice promised, turning to stand before me. Her hands were clasped together, as though she were begging me.

I felt a sigh escape past my parted lips. I liked Alice's friends- I simply chose to spend most of my time studying and being to myself. I didn't like to go out on Friday nights like every other teenager. Although, if we stayed in… it might not be so bad.

"I suppose it couldn't be so bad?" I voiced quietly.

"Yay!" Alice shouted, grabbing for my shoulders to pull me into a tight hug.

"Hey, kids!" a soft voice called from the kitchen.

Alice began to skip through the large, eclectic and expensive Cullen home. When we entered the kitchen, Alice gracefully danced around the island and placed a kiss upon her mother's cheek. I followed behind, waiving politely at the middle-aged woman with golden hair and beautiful gray eyes.

"Hey, Esme," I greeted. I used to refer to her as Mrs. Cullen, but she had put a quick stop to that, stating that I was 'practically family'.

"Good afternoon, Bella, Alice," she greeted in return. "Alice, your father and I are going out tonight. You can have a few friends over, but please don't trash the house. And no drinking when we're not here."

Esme glanced down at her daughter as if she knew every time she and her husband Carlisle were away Alice held parties. I attempted to keep my face still. Alice liked large partied where she invited nearly the entire school, dragging me to each and every one of them. I usually went unnoticed, so I had learned to stand beside Alice for a few minutes before happily retreating to her room to put in my earbuds and get lost in a good book. Every morning after Alice was always somehow able to clean and cover up every party, though I'm sure Esme was suspicious when she found a single red solo cup in the depths of her flower garden. Alice had forbade party goers from going near the flower bed after that.

"Yes, Mom. Only Rose, Jasper and Emmett are coming over tonight," Alice responded, her hands placed together, using the same look on her mother that she had just used on me. I'd have to watch for that in the future.

Esme nodded. "Sounds fine. But, we can't afford to feed Emmett, so order pizza please? No more raiding our fridge. That boy, nice as he is, will eat us out of house and home."

"Deal!" Alice nearly shrieked, placing another kiss upon her mother's rosy cheek.

Esme merely smiled before retreating from the room, no doubt to head upstairs to pack for her upcoming weekend getaway.

I rubbed my arm, feeling like a fly caught in a web. "Aly, maybe I should go home."Alice's face dropped instantly, her bottom lip pushing out in a pout. She blinked in my direction, a sadness forming her features. I felt myself sigh. "Fine. I'll stay. But no funny business please!"

"Yes! Thank you, Bella! I know you'll enjoy it. Let's get everything ready!"

I felt my eyes roll with Alice's enthusiasm, although I followed her anyways. Alice led the way down the plush carpet of the basement stairs. When we had reached the bottom, she switched on the light, illuminating the gaming room. An elegant, large pool table sat in the middle of the room, taking up the majority of the space. Several smaller tables lined the walls around it, sat between old fashioned arcade games and looming bookshelves overflowing with board games. A large, plush couch sat against the back wall, lined with a coffee table and two side tables for comfort.

Before I knew it, Alice was pulling out tablecloths, plates and cups from a closet hidden in a corner of the room. She than proceeded to heave out several liters of soda along with pamphlets for ordering pizza. I helped her to tighten the cloths around the gaming tables, to keep certain tables safe from pizza sauce- Esme's only rule with guests. She commanded I go get ice from upstairs, so I quickly made my way through the household and into the kitchen. The large kitchen loomed before me, and I hesitated, pondering where they might keep an ice bucket. After opening and closing a few of the higher cupboards, I made my way to the large, ornate kitchen island. Bending down, I swung open one door, happy to see the ice bucket sitting before me, packed tightly into the back corner of the island.

"What are you doing?"

The sudden noise caused me to jump, effectively slamming my head against the top of the cabinet. I emitted a noise that I didn't even recognize, white pain blinding my vision. Leaning back, I felt the cool wood of the cabinet behind me, and cautiously pressed a hand onto my head. Pain shot across my forehead, causing me to wince.

"Ow" was all I could emit as I closed my eyes, attempting to keep the blinding light at bay.

Instead of the laughter I was expecting, I heard Edward's voice again, this time much closer. "Oh my- are you okay? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

I felt my eyes flutter open, the pain fading slightly. Edward was stood nearly a foot before me, resting back upon his heels, worry contorting his features.

"Why would you care?" I questioned, attempting to ignore our proximity.

I reached for the countertop in an attempt to stand. Missing the edge, I nearly toppled over onto the hard ceramic tile when I felt a pair of warm hands envelope my waist, pulling me upwards.

"Bella, in case you didn't notice, we used to be friends," he stated when I was standing.

I was acutely aware that he had yet to remove his hands from my waist.

"And in case _you_ didn't notice, we _used_ to be friends, as in, past tense," I stated, removing my hand from my head to grab for his wrists.

An electrical shock nearly made me freeze. Edward glanced up, as if he had felt it as well. I finally found the courage to grab his wrists, pulling them from my waist. Edward took a step back as though he was hurt by my actions. I could not even begin to imagine why.

His tongue traced his lips before he parted his mouth to speak, "Yes, Bella, we _were_ friends. Well, until you decided to ditch me for someone else for a stupid school dance."

I quirked a single dark eyebrow. "What are you talking about? You're the one that decided to go out with Tanya after you had asked me, knowing full well by the way that I hate dances," I retorted.

"Yeah," Edward began, seeming a bit confused. "Right after I found out Mike Newton had asked you and you had accepted, after telling me that you didn't want to go!"

I shook my head. "Look, I don't know what you're referring to, but I told Mike Newton 'no'. I'm not fighting with you about something that happened three years ago, Edward. It's stupid. It was just a dance for cripes sake!"

I turned, ignoring the slight throbbing in my hand and reached to grab the ice bucket that I had accidentally thrown to the floor. Edward beat me to it, plucking it from the ground and placing it gently into my hands. He remained silent for a moment, the intensity of his green irises causing me to halt my movements. We had somehow gotten closer, my nose a mere few inches from his own.

"Tanya told me-"

"I don't care what Tanya told you!" I interrupted, a bit loudly I may add. My cheeks blossomed with red splotches, and I attempted to calm my voice before Carlisle or Esme returned downstairs to see what the trouble was about. "I didn't do anything wrong, and you've been bullying me for years because of it. Well, guess what? You got what you wanted, and I got what I wanted. It's over with."

Edward shook his head, his eyebrows narrowed. "Bella, I wanted _you_. That's why I asked you to go to a 'stupid' school dance in first place!"

His face was contorted in anger. I was taken aback, for the first time in years. I had a crush on Edward in middle school, but once he had shoved me aside, I balled up the idea and threw it into a little box in the back of my mind. I admit that I hadn't gotten rid of box I had shoved my feelings into, though I had learned to ignore them. Alice had a lingering feeling that I still had feelings for Edward, always pushing against my inability to lie. I once told her I wouldn't do anything about them, as Edward was my bully, and I was not about to let him play a trick on me. She didn't argue with me much after that.

"Edward, if you wanted me, things would have changed a long time ago." I pointed to the sore spot upon my forehead. "Look, my head is fine, there's a minor bump. Maybe a little bruising. No big deal, and it's nothing I'm not used to. Can I move on now?"

Edward hesitated, his gaze lowering to my lips. I felt my lips part instantly, as though I were waiting for him to make a move. _No._ I would not let this happen- I would not be rejected again. Edward glanced at my hardened features once more,and finally retreated from the corner he had backed me into.

"Happy?" he questioned, his tone soft.

"Very."

I removed myself from before him, quickly making my way to the large, expensive refrigerator. I could feel Edward's stare burning into my back as I tugged on the bottom drawer, opening the freezer. Pulling out the bin of ice, I carefully attempted to guide it to the bucket without spilling any of the frozen water rectangles. Before I could tip it, Edward's hands grabbed the plastic bin, effectively pulling it from my hands. Feeling my face harden, I chose to not speak, instead holding the bucket steady to keep my hands from slapping him. My face softened once I glanced up, my eyes meeting his face. Edward was glancing down at the bucket, careful to not spill ice anywhere, although I suspected he was attempting to not meet my gaze.

When the bucket was full, Edward stepped back, placing the bin back into the freezer drawer. I mumbled a quiet 'thank you', before slipping on the lid and making my way back through the large house. Careful of the plush steps, as I was known to trip down them many a time, I finally made my way back into the basement. Alice was attempting to put up long, paper streamers, creating an unneeded, but nice, festive look around the room.

"Jeeze, Bells, what took you so long?" Alice questioned, balancing upon one foot atop a chair, her right hand extended into the corner of the room. "Oh, and can you pass me the tape?"

My shoulders pulled into a shrug. "I hit my head on the counter."

I gently placed the ice bucket onto a long table beside the liters of soda before making my way to where Alice stood. A plastic roll of scotch tape lay by her foot. I grabbed it before she could trip (which in any event was unlikely), and tugged a piece off.

Alice took it, taping up the last of the streamers she had been holding. She used my shoulders to hop from the chair, landing gently on her feet. "Bella, I love you, but you're such a klutz! I hope you're okay, because everyone should be here-"

The doorbell rang.

"How do you do that?" I questioned, my eyes narrowed suspiciously. Alice had always been able to... _know_ when things were going to happen. It drove me absolutely insane.

Alice merely shrugged, her grey eyes bright. "It's a gift! Stay here- I'm going to go get everyone."

I stood still for a moment, contemplating whether or not I should run out the back door, or if I wanted to risk Alice killing me instead. Finally, after a long while of contemplating, I moved to sit upon the plush couch. The sudden sound of heavy footsteps upon the stairs caused me to lift my head. I winced, the throbbing having become a dull headache.

Edward turned down the staircase, his eyes set upon where I stood. He began to make his way towards me, rather quickly I might add. An unknown emotion bubbled in the pit of my stomach. Nerves? I didn't know, but I did know that I wanted to get out, and now.

"Edward, what do you wa-"

My sentence was cut off as Edward pressed his lips to mine. I gasped in surprise, the sound escaping into Edward's mouth. He pressed forward until my knees hit the back of the plush couch. I tumbled backwards into the cushions. Edward weaved his fingers through my brown curls, keeping my face pressed against his as placed his body over mind.

Everything disappeared around me, and I felt my mind debating with my body. Finally, I grew sick of not knowing and never acting. Sick of always holding back- so what if this came back to bite me in the ass? I shifted so I could move my arm, effectively allowing me to weave my fingers through his bronze locks. I swear I heard a growl escape Edward's throat, causing his body to press me further into the couch cushions.

I felt Edward's tongue sweep across my lip, and my mouth obeyed. Instantly, my tongue was entwined with his. I didn't know for how long we stayed like that, but after a long while I managed to escape the kiss, desperately seeking the air I had forgotten I needed.

With one glance in Edward's direction, I nearly fainted. My brown eyes became wide, hot blood filling the apples of my cheeks. I was sure I resembled a cherry tomato by now.

"Holy crow."

"Bella…," Edward began.

"-No," I cut him off, pushing on his chest. He backed up, although didn't give me much room to remove myself from the couch and shimmy around him. I was now standing beside the coffee table, holding onto the edge of it for balance. "If that was some kind of joke-" I cut myself off. "Holy crow, holy crow. I'm such a fool. I can't believe I let you-"

I was cut off once more by Edward's lips. This time, the kiss was gentle, causing my knees to waiver. I held onto the table to keep myself upright. Finally, I gained the courage to push him back.

"Bella, let me finish," Edward demanded, his voice remaining gentle. "I'm sorry. I know I've been so cruel to you. But, seeing you hurt in the kitchen, I don't know, I just… I have no words. I have never seen you like this."

"Edward, I've _always_ liked you. I've never had to realize it," I let out, my voice nothing more than a light whisper, though my tone was bitter. "You've _never_ liked me, and then had some miraculous realization in the kitchen? What a joke."

Edward's face fell, surprising me. He had always been good at masking his emotions- a trait he had gained from being the resident playboy at school. "Bella, just… give me a chance. Let me prove you wrong. This isn't a joke."

"This can't be happening. What about your blonde bimbo?" My voice was harsh as I weaved my arms across my chest. _Where on Earth was Alice?_

Edward did not remove his hands from my face. Instead, he smiled his infamous crooked smile. "I broke up with her after school. Emmett wouldn't let her in his Jeep either… and she over reacted and slapped him. I thought Rose was going to lose it! I realized than why she was with me."

My eyes found his. I didn't speak, just merely raised my eyebrow in question.

"She didn't care about me or my family, Bella. She cared about my status. Making herself the popular girl. No one treats my brother like that except me."

I had the urge to laugh, but I kept it in. Instead, I squared my shoulders, looking Edward straight in the eyes- and hoping I didn't lose my balance.

"And what reassures me that you won't do the same to me?"

He glanced down for a moment, contemplating his next few words. Finally, he stated, "Bella, I've never seen anyone the way I see you… I'm not good with this mushy bullshit, it's just… difficult to explain." He sighed, the sound exasperated.

"Edward," I felt myself sigh, "I'm not ready to be hurt by you again. Besides, what will people say? I'm not skinny enough, or pretty enough, or blonde enough. I don't even measure up to who you've been with. I don't care about what people think of me, but you? You live off your reputation."

Edward visibly winced. I had seen more emotion in the last five minutes from Edward Cullen than I had seen in the past three years. _He wasn't used to be rejected_ ….

He took my face into his hands, gently cupping both of my cheeks. I was forced to look into his delicate green irises as he spoke to me, causing my reddened face to become hotter, if that were even possible.

He emitted a sigh, breath fanning my face. He smelt of peppermint and some exotic spice. It was nice. "Bella, I don't care about my reputation. High school is weeks from being over- I won't have a reputation after that. And you're beautiful. I've always thought that. Why do you think Lauren disliked you so much? I'm sure she's caught me looking at you more than once. Besides-" his lips pulled into a crooked smile, "I prefer brunettes."

My gaze me his once more. Before I could answer him, I felt his lips press against mine once more, pleading with me. This kiss was more gentle than the previous, and I felt my arms move so I could wrap my hands around the back of his neck. I could feel everything- his chest rise and fall, his skin pressed against mine, the ends of his hair tickling my forehead. Finally, I pulled back.

"I never thought I'd see the day where Edward Cullen would beg."

Edward seemed taken aback for a moment, before his features broke and he was laughing. I soon laughed along, not knowing what the hell I was getting myself into. This time, I pressed my lips to his, relishing in his comfort.

"DOES EVERYONE ELSE SEE WHAT I'M SEEING!?"

The booming voice caused me to break away from Edward. My head shifted towards the stairs, where Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were lined up in a row, all staring at the two of us with incredulous looks etched upon their faces. I suddenly realized the compromising position Edward and I were in, and felt a rush of panics. I do believe my cheeks could have cooked an egg, had I tried.

"Edward, if this is your fault-" Alice began, the threat clear in her tone.

"Alice!" I interrupted. "It's okay. That one was my fault."

Alice's jaw fell open. "Who are you, and what have you done with Bella?"

I felt my cheeks pull back into a smile. "I'm not sure who this Bella is, but she sounds like a fool."

And, feeling more adventurous than I ever had in my entire life, I pulled Edward into a kiss before everyone.

 **Our Bella has some spirit!**

 **Well, I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **And, Cheshire15, I hope this is what you were looking for!**

 **-Taylor Tonks**


End file.
